


A wondrous place for you and me

by kylosgirl9593



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A whole new world, Birthday Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Karaoke, Laser Tag, Let me unwrap you like a present, Oral Sex, Smut, The WritingDen anniversary exchange, Vaginal Sex, birthday blowjobs, laser tag birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosgirl9593/pseuds/kylosgirl9593
Summary: It's Ben Solo's 30th birthday and his friends decide to throw him a little 'Party’Rey however has a few *special* presents for Ben.------------Ben laid on the ground, hands up in surrender. Rey had one foot on his chest, pinning him down to the ground, he could easily take her down, but he had to accept his defeat.“You had to know this was coming. You just had to. You couldn’t run from me forever, Solo,” she said as she pointed the gun to his chest. She smiled in victory. “Game over.” She pulled the trigger and the green laser beamed through the barrel. The sound of Pac-Man dying filled the room.





	A wondrous place for you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trueffle123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trueffle123/gifts).



> Happy Anniversary to 'The Writing Den' !!!! You have created such a fun and creative environment for us to be in! 
> 
> Truffle123 I hope you enjoy and like what I created with your prompts!<3<3<3<3

Ben Solo was regretting his decisions from the previous night as the light filtered through his black out blinds and his alarm screeched at the early hours of the morning. It was his thirtieth birthday and his friends all suggested to him that they drink away his twenties and welcome in his thirties with a bang! Which quite literally happened. Ben rolled over in the bed to grab his phone to shut off the sound, he moaned as he saw the time, it was nearly twelve in the afternoon. He had slept through most of his birthday and with the hangover that pounded his head like a jackhammer he didn't quite care.

 

Dimming the screen to his phone he started to scroll through the hundreds of notifications..

 

_Happy Birthday Benny Boy!_

 

_Happy 30th Birthday to my beautiful baby boy! I remember the day you were born, you were such a beautiful little boy, with your black hair and your adorable ears….._

 

Ben rolled his eyes and skipped over his mother’s novel of a birthday wish. It was his mother's favorite past time, to post the most embarrassing content or say something horribly inappropriate to make him turn bright red, but of course, he still loved her.

 

Ben rolled out of bed, falling to the floor with a loud thump, he crawled towards his bathroom and started the shower. Today was going to be a long day, his friends still wanted to take him out again to celebrate the fact he was actually thirty and to poke fun that he was the “oldest”, even though he was only a few days older than Poe. Ben allowed the hot water to sooth his muscles, that for some reason ached and clearly needed attention. As he wrapped up his shower he could softly hear his phone pinging non stop… the madness had begun.

 

Ben reached for the towel that hung across the room, a cool breeze caught him as he stepped out of the shower, cursing loudly as he quickly wrapped the towel around his waist. As he walked into his bedroom, the beeps of his phone made it sound like a bomb was about to go off with the continuous _PING_ . He grabbed the device and pulled open his messages to see he had been dragged into a group chat. Lead by none other than his crush since High School… _Rey_.

 

_ <Rey> _

_Happy Birthday Ben!! Are you excited for tonight?!_

_ <Ginger Ass> _

_For the love of God do you have to text so early in the morning?!_

_ <Pilot Kid> _

_Oh quiet you great prude! Its our boys birthday! The old man turns 30! What can you not handle your Jager like you used to ;)_

 

_ <Rose> _

_Ya Hugs can you not take it?_ _  
_ _  
_ _ <Tall Blondie> _   
Okay you guys are being ridiculous! Be nice to our little ginger here! Remember he can devour your soul!

 

_ <Kay baby sis> _

_Oh baby you are too funny!_

 

 _ <Rey> _ _  
_ _Oh behave everyone! No reason to act like children!  Don’t make me be the mom of this group!_

 

 _ <Pilot Kids guy> _ _  
_ _Ya Behave! Now do you even think he’s awake?! Because he isn’t responding!_

 

_ <Rey> _

_Oh I bet he is… if not…._

 

_Ben?_

 

_Ben?_

 

_Ben?_

 

_Ben?!_

 

_Ben?!_

 

_Ben!!_

 

_Benny boy time to wake up!!_

 

After reading his name a thousand times between his friends, he flicked the switch muting all sounds and decided to wait and let his phone catch up with the absurd amount of texts coming through.

 

 _ <Ben Solo> _ _  
_ _Fucking Christ you guys! Can you not?!_

_ <Rey> _

_BIRTHDAY BOY LIVES!!!_

 

_ <Ben Solo> _

_Damn right and you guys need to calm down cause it’s too early for this shit_

 

_ <Ginger Ass> _

_Oh good morning to you too princess!_

 

_ <Kay baby sis> _

_Happy birthday Benny boy! Mom says check facebook cause she wrote something for you._

 

 _ <Ben Solo> _ _  
_ _Ya ya I saw it Kay. Thanks baby sis, but seriously what is with the early morning wake up call?!_

 

 _ <Rey> _ _  
_ _We are coming to get you! I have the car ready and we are going out to breakfast!_

 

_ <Ginger Ass> _

_Ya get dressed Solo. I don’t need to see you ass naked again._

 

 _ <Pilot Kids guy> _ _  
_ _Wait you’ve seen him naked?!_

 

_ <Pilot Kid> _

_Hell ya! We were on a camp out and_

 

_ <Ben Solo> _

_Dameron …._

_if you want to live I beg you to not finish that story_

 

Ben shuddered as he remembered the horrible camping trip he had with the guys a few years back. It was a prank organized by Poe that had left Ben without clothes and running into camp passing Hux who was eating breakfast. Ben rolled his eyes as the group message went on and on. Then a second notification peaked his interest. It was from _her_.

 

_ <Rey> _

_Hey I’m here early! I have something for you can I come up?_

 

_ <Ben Solo> _

_Ugh ya ya, come on up._

 

He could hear the front door opening and closing, soft footsteps echoed in the house and came closer to his door. Ben looked down to only realize he was still in a towel. He took a few steps to reach his door but before he could get his hand on the handle, the door swung open and there stood Rey with a bag in one hand and wearing… a coat? It was the middle of summer.

 

“Happy Birthday, Ben,” she said seductively as she walked closer. Her hand gently touched his chest as she looked up at him, meeting his confused gaze.

 

“I’ve...I’ve wanted to do this for a while. Can I?” she said as her tentative hand traveled down his eight pack down to his V-waist line and gently held the towel were it was tucked. Ben couldn’t move, this wasn’t happening. This beautiful angel had her hand on his towel ready to...Rey cleared her throat again catching his attention.

 

“Oh God, yes,” he said as his voice cracked. She smiled as she gave the towel a slight yank and let it fall to the ground. She bit her lower lip and smiled as she looked back up to meet his gaze, he was beautiful. Like a man made from marble, sculpted by Michelangelo and the Gods themselves. She grabbed the tie to her coat, letting it come undone she shrugged it off her shoulders and let it fall gently to the ground and pool at her feet.

 

Rey stood perfectly still as she let Ben look at her. She wore her new black lace bra that allowed her dusty pink nipples show in perfect balance, her pussy covered by a black lace thong that barely covered anything. She looked too good to be true.

 

She slowly bent down getting on to knees in front of Ben, her small hand wrapped around his cock and slowly started to move up and down slowly. Ben was speechless, there was no way that this was actually happening. The girl he was madly in love with was on her knees… her hand wrapped around his cock.

 

“C-can I?” she said as she licked her lips, making her intentions clear. He couldn’t speak, he nodded, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes. She smiled as she leaned in, letting her tongue lick around his thick head. Flattening her tongue, she licked the underside of his cock, causing his breathing to hitch before he let out a loud moan.

 

Rey smiled as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and slowly moved down as far as she could. He was long and thick, Rey felt herself gag slightly as he hit the back of her throat, but she didn't want to show any signs of weakness, so she stayed down on him before she slowly moved off. Her tongue moved along his length again before she hollowed out her cheeks to tighten her hold on him. She moved a little faster, finding a pace that made him gasp each time.

 

“G-God, Rey if… fuck… if you keep that up I’m not going to last.” He was barely able to get the words out as she hummed in happiness knowing that he would crash soon. He threaded his fingers through her hair and moved her head a little faster.

 

“God, Rey… fuck!” He tried to pull away from her but Rey wasn’t having it. Her nails dug into his thighs and she kept him in place as he shot ropes of cum down her throat. She swallowed every bit as she licked the head of his cock clean and smiled as she stood up and kissed his cheek.

  
“Happy Birthday, Ben,” she said cheerfully as she wiped the small remnants of drool from the corner of her mouth. “Get dressed birthday boy! We still gotta meet up with everyone!” she said with a smile as she walked towards her bag and grabbed her clothes for the day. Ben was still in shock, what had just happened?

 

“Ben? Come on, we gotta go! We gotta pick up everyone,” she said as she pulled her pants up her tanned, toned legs that seemed to go on for miles.

 

“Y-yeah, I ugh, I’ll go get ready?” he said, questioning what the hell was happening. Rey turned to face him, just in a bra and dark pants. She looked stunning like everything he could have ever imagined. Imagined… oh he thought about her constantly and how he wanted to take care of her with his hands… and tongue. But… she had taken care of him instead, and now he wanted to take care of her. But, that would have to wait until later. If… if there was going to be a later.

 

Rey smiled as she grabbed her phone and shot a quick message off to Rose.

 

 _ <Rey> _ _  
_ _I DID IT! Girl...he's a fucking god… like I knew he was built but sweet kriffing hell._

 

 _ <Rose my boo> _ _  
_ _OH MY GOD FINALLY!! Okay now get your asses out to the bus! See you soon! No more craziness woman!! It can wait ;)_

 

Rey rolled her eyes as she reached for her top and threw it on, it was a special low cut leaving little to the imagination.

 

Ben stepped out of the closet and lord if she hadn't died from seeing him naked, she would die now.

 

“Wow Rey… you look beautiful,” he said softly as he leaned against the door frame.

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Ben. Now let’s go birthday boy.” She extended her hand out waiting for him to join. He placed his hand in hers and before he knew it he was being yanked down the stairs. Ben couldn’t help but notice the beaming smile on her face, had she always been this beautiful?

 

Getting into the bus he was greeted by all of his friends, it took him by surprise when his little sister Kaydel jumped from her seat, wrapping her arms around him.

 

“Happy Birthday you old fart!” she said happily as she placed a kiss on his ear causing a small pop to happen. He grimaced as he rubbed it, trying to get it back to its normal state.

 

“Happy Birthday Ben!” Poe and Finn said in unison, almost sounding like the creepy twins from The Shining. He quickly turned around to see them sitting very close with stoic faces that quickly changed after Ben’s face showed the slightest hint of panic. Rey smiled as she reached over, grabbing his thigh and giving it a slight squeeze. He turned quickly towards her and smiled.

 

“Alright, losers lets get this party bus a rollin’!” Poe yelled as he smacked the roof two times for the driver.

 

As the bus pulled away everyone was laughing and cheering. Ben could tell that certain people  had started their pre-gaming early by the way they were attempting to dance in their seats. His anxiety was shy high as nerves started to take over, but quickly disappeared as Rey placed her hand back on his thigh and smiled as she carried on the conversation with Rose.

 

The ride didn't take long, it seemed rather short but it must of been the way she never moved her hand away from his leg. They walked into the restaurant and the first thing that caught Ben’s eye was a private room, decked out in balloons. He stopped dead in his tracks, refusing to walk into the overly colorful room.

 

“No way in God's green earth…” Ben looked at his friends shaking his head. They all walked in except for Rey and Ben. Rey turned to face him, she looked up biting her lower lip, she placed a hand on his chest.

 

“You know... you should go in there… because if you do… tonight. I can give you a better birthday present,” she whispered softly. She stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. Her hand reached behind his head, pulling it down deepening the kiss. When they eventually broke the kiss, Rey pulled away gently and smiled again. “I have always wanted to do that too. ”

 

They both turned as they heard their names being called, she shook her head and grabbed Ben by the arm and rushed to the room.

 

“Happy Birthday, Ben!” Everyone yelled in unison. Before Ben could say anything he was attacked with a hug by his mother, her bear like grip crushed him hard.

 

“T-thanks, m-mom. Okay, let go you are crushing me!” he said as he struggled to breathe again.

 

Rey watched from the other side of the room, seemingly silent as she watched as he talked to other people. She didn't even notice Rose come up beside her.

 

“You know… you gotta tell him Rey Rey…he’s head over heels for you. There is no way he is going to say no,” she said quietly as she handed her the flute of champagne and orange juice. Rey knew, today had to be the day she told him her feelings for him, she knew he loved her...but why was she so nervous to tell him back?

 

\------------------

 

Brunch had ended and everyone slowly made their way back to the party bus. Ben had his arm wrapped around her waist as they walked back to the bus together. She couldn’t help but lean into him a little bit, after all, he was built and could easily carry her.

 

Once everyone got into the bus it was soon filled with music and lights as they drove to their next location.

 

Rey felt her phone vibrate slightly, reaching for it she leaned forward to read the message.

 

_ <Poe D Pilot> _

_Sooooooo……..I was right huh ;) the man is built like a GOD!_ _  
_ _If I wasnt with Finn and he was gay...honey I’d be all over him!_

 

Rey looked up to see Poe lifting his hips doing a slight hip thrust, she could feel her cheeks turning red with embarrassment, she looked from the corner of her eyes to make sure Ben wasn't watching and thankfully he wasn't.

 

_ <Poe D Pilot> _

_So…. did you do it?!_

 

 _ <Rey> _ _  
_ _YES! You were so right!_

 

_ <Poe D Pilot> _

_TOLD YOU! Okay for this next place please do not have sex in it……. I happen to love this place and I rather NOT be banned for life okay?!_

 

Rey bit the inside of her cheek as she quickly closed out of the text message and slipped her phone back into her pants pocket. She leaned against him a little more, her hand laid gently on his thigh, slowly moving closer. Ben adjusted himself as he felt her hand getting closer and closer… suddenly the bus stopped and the doors opened.

 

“Yay, stop number two!” Rose yelled out as everyone slowly made their way out. When Ben got out to see where they had taken him, it took him by surprise.

 

“Laser Tag? Seriously?” Ben said as he looked at his group of friends who all nodded and giggled in unison.

 

“Yeah, Benny! It was Phas and Rey’s idea!” Kaydel said as she grabbed Phasmas hand and leaned against her arm.

 

“The girls already have teams set up don't you?” Finn added as he elbowed Rey gently.

 

“Y-yeah! Let’s get inside and we can divide then!” she said cheerfully as she lead the group into the building.

 

\-------------

 

The teams had been set up, Rey had Poe, Finn and Rose. While Mr. Birthday Boy himself had Hux, Phasma and Kaydel. As they walked into the dark room, barely illuminated by light, they all put on the brightly colored tactical vests and grabbed the sticky and quite heavy hand guns. Each person tested out their gun, making sure the trigger worked, the guys acting like three year olds waving them like toddlers and holding them down close to their pants. Rey stood next to Ben, her hand never letting go of his. She tried out her gun, pulling the trigger and causing the vest to light up a blue color, Ben tried his too, turning a deep red as the color of the opposing team.

 

“Alright everyone, who is ready to go?!” the announcer called over the loudspeaker, everyone cheered with excitement as they listened to the rules of how to play the game.

 

“Now, let’s have the Blue Resistance Rebels go first to their corner.” Poe, Finn and Rose walked out, Rey waited a few seconds before placing a sweet kiss on Ben’s cheek.

 

“Good luck, birthday boy,” she whispered as she jogged out of the room to join up with her friends.

 

The Red First Order squad made their way out a few short minutes later. You could faintly hear Hux and Phasma’s loud voices talking strategies and plans on how to win the games.

 

“Alright everyone, get in your positions…and in 5...4...3...2...1...” A loud horn echoed in the small room, soon lasers and black lights filled the room, fog machines started to whirl, it felt like a battlefield and Rey was ready to win.

 

\-----------

 

The teams were tied one to one. The final game had started, tensions were higher than ever as they all placed bets. If the blue team won, they got to choose the restaurant they went to for dinner and the red team had to pay for their meals and tabs. If the red team came out victorious, then they got to chose the bar and the blue team had to sing whichever song they chose. Both teams didn’t want to lose, it was now or never.

 

*

“Two minutes left ladies and gentlemen!” the announcer exclaimed.

*

 

The sound of lasers, screams and curses filled the small arena. Rey hid in the corner, crouched down and not making a single movement. She saw Ben walk by, they were in the furthest part of the arena, no one nearby. She stood up and walked out on her tiptoes.

 

“Solo!” she yelled, he quickly turned around and she tackled him to the ground, kissing him fiercely.  As the countdown clock started to tick she stood above him.

 

Ben laid on the ground, hands up in surrender. Rey had one foot on his chest, pinning him down to the ground, he could easily take her down, but he had to accept his defeat.

 

“You had to know this was coming. You just had to. You couldn’t run from me forever, Solo,” she said as she pointed the gun to his chest. She smiled in victory. “Game over.” She pulled the trigger and the green laser beamed through the barrel. The sound of Pac-Man dying filled the room.

 

“GAME OVER! The winners are Blue Resistance Rebels!” The announcer yelled over the loudspeaker.

  
  
Hux fell to his knees, screaming into the sky, “DAMN YOU SOLO!”

 

Poe, Finn and Rose cheered excitedly as they won the final game. Rey offered her hand down to Ben and helped him up.

 

“Ya… I think I already won the best prize though,” he said softly as he bent down to kiss her again. He couldn’t get enough of it, the feeling of her lips against his, this was the greatest day of his life.

 

\------------

Dinner was interesting to say the least. Poe and Finn had outlawed Rose and Rey’s decision and chose to go to their favorite bar where karaoke night was now in full swing. Poe and Finn got up and drunkenly sang _‘Ebony and Ivory’_ together, leaving everyone at their table in tears of laughter as they finished and walked back to the table. Phasma and Kaydel did a God awful rendition of Miley Cyrus’s song _‘Can't Be Tamed’_. Leaving Rose and Hux to take the stage together. The music started to play and everyone was taken back when Hux began to sing Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers song _‘Islands in the Stream’_.

 

After the song, everyone got up and cheered happily for them, their friends however sat in utter shock as they walked back to the table.

 

“Are you guys fucking for real?” Kaydel said with a surprised face as they nodded. Hux leaned over and kissed Rose on the forehead and smiled.

 

“Alright you two, you're up next! Do you know what you are going to sing?” Rose asked cheerfully.

 

“Umm that's a good ques-” Ben was cut off when Rey placed a finger against his lips, she pulled him in close and whispered in his ear. When she pulled away he sat there with a stoic face.

 

“You’re serious?” he said flatly, she smiled and nodded as she scooted out of the booth and stood up.

 

“Come on, Ben. Time to sing.” Ben shook his head and followed Rey to the stage.

 

As they stood on stage, the first few notes of the song started to play.

 

 _“I_ _can show you the world. Shining, shimmering splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_ _”_

 

Rey's cheeks flustered as she heard him sing, she forgot how beautiful his voice was when he sang, she almost missed her line.

 

 _“_ _A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here_

 _It's crystal clear. That now I'm in a whole new world with you.”_ Hearing him sing to her, gave her butterflies. His voice was unique, deep and most of all… beautiful. She wrapped her arm around his waist and looked deeply into his eyes as they sang together.

 

_“A whole new world (A whole new world)_

_That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be)_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me.”_

 

He kissed her again, it wasn’t a quick one, it was slow and passionate. Everyone in the bar got up and cheered for them and they were quickly brought back to reality and realized what was going on. They walked off the stage together. Everyone at their table slow clapped as they walked back.

 

“Well it's about damn time!” Kaydel shouted.

 

“Pay up you guys!” Poe said as he held his hand out. Rey and Ben watched as everyone placed a five dollar bill in his hand.

 

“What the hell, you guys bet on us?!” Rey said angrily as she sat down.

 

“Ah calm yourself, Peanut! Poe’s bet simply was that you guys would kiss on stage and Hux bet that you guys would wait til you got home,” Finn said calmly as Poe handed him the wad of money.

 

Rey shook her head before she laid it on Ben’s shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and sighed. This was the best birthday he could ask for.

 

\--------------

 

Everyone was dropped off at their houses, the remaining two in the car being Rey and Ben. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. As the bus finally pulled up to Ben’s house he felt bad for having to wake her up but it was time to go.

 

“Hey… sweetheart. Rey, sweetie it’s time to go,” he said as he gently shook her. She woke up confused and mortified as she wiped away the tiny bit of drool from the corner of her mouth.

 

“Rey? Do you…want to stay with me tonight?” Ben asked softly as he walked up the stairs. She bit her lip and smiled as she followed him inside of his house.

 

Once he closed the door, Rey turned to face him, she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled back as he wrapped his arms around her, they swayed back and forth in the lobby of his house, admiring each other.

 

Ben gently pushed her against the wall, lifting her up to  eye-level with him, he leaned forward a little and placed a bruising kiss against her lips. Their lips never breaking, her hands intertwined through his hair, tugging at it softly. He couldn’t help but growl a little as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away, his breathing erratic as he looked at her.

 

“Take me to your room, Ben,” Rey said softly as she traced his face, cupping his cheek she leaned in and kissed him once again. He pulled her away from the wall, hoisted her a little higher and tossed her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing, making her giggle. He took the stairs in twos as he finally made it to the top, a few steps down the hall he nudged open his bedroom door and laid Rey on the bed.

 

She looked like a vision, laying on his bed, begging him to kiss her. Ben watched as she sat up, pulled her top off, tossing it somewhere on the ground, leaving her in the same black lace bra from earlier. She laid down and wiggled out of her pants, tossing them to join her shirt. She was practically naked. Rey reached behind her back and undid the clasp to her bra, she reached down and slid the small pair of panties off and tossed them aside. Rey was naked. Rey was naked in _HIS_ bed.

 

“Ben,” she whimpered softly and rolled off the bed and stood before him. Rey grabbed the hem of his shift and lifted it as far as she could before he took over and tossed it  onto the ground. She smiled as she ran her fingers down his chiseled abs. Getting to his hips, she let both hands trace the solid V form that led down to her main objective. She held his pants firmly as she undid the button, slipping her hands between his pants and boxers, she slowly slid them down his legs until he stood there naked as the day he was born.

 

Rey knelt on the floor, looking up to him with wanting pleading eyes, he nodded softly. Wordlessly begging her to do anything she smiled as she placed her hand on his hardening cock. Ben held onto her shoulder to avoid tipping over in pleasure, surely this couldn't be happening again, but it was. She leaned in, kissing the head of his cock, a few drops of precum stained her beautiful, soft lips, she opened her mouth slightly as she licked her lips clean. Before she could place her lips around his cock, he stopped her.

 

“Rey… sweetheart. I… you’ve done enough. It’s my turn now,” he said softly as he picked her up and placed her on his bed. He nudged her legs apart and he could of sworn he had died and gone to heaven. Her pink, glistening pussy was on display for him, dripping with desire and need. He laid on the bed and moved closer to her center as he inhaled her scent and swore he had never smelt anything better.

 

“Ben… p-please,” she whispered. He smiled and nodded.

 

Ben stuck out his tongue, starting from the bottom, he slowly licked between her soaking folds and gathered as much of her sweet essence as he could. The tip of his tongue traced slowly around her clit before he gently nipped at it with his teeth. Rey arched her back, letting out a pleasurable moan in response. That was enough for him to continue. He repeated the motion over and over, he felt a little brave and pushed one of his thick fingers into her tight, soaking cunt, earning a loud response from Rey.

 

“Ben please… I… I need m-more!” she said weakly as she tossed her head back into the pillows, the movement of his tongue against her clit and his fingers rubbing her in that perfect spot were bliss. He added another finger into his motion, the walls of her cunt stretching ever so slightly around his thick digits.

 

“Ben, I’m gonna cum!” Her voice squeaked out the final words and he could feel the walls of her cunt starting to tighten around his fingers, it felt amazing! Picking up the pace, Ben started to pump faster and lap at her clit greedily.

 

“Cum for me, Rey.” Rey couldn’t help it, his voice had gotten deeper and she couldn’t hold back any more. His fingers moved fast, his tongue flicked her clit and she was _gone_. A wave of pleasure washed over her, soaking his fingers and coating his chin in her essence. His movements slowed down as he helped her back down, pulling his fingers out, he licked them clean, releasing each of them with a loud pop.

 

He held her close to his chest, whispering words of adoration and ‘thank you’s for the perfect day.

 

Rey however couldn’t help but feel the stiff, hard cock rubbing against her backside. She wanted it… she had dreamt of him splitting her into two more than she cared to admit. She wiggled out of his embrace and laid on top of him, brushing away the stray hairs to show his beautiful face, she sighed.

 

“Ben… can…” before she could finish, his fingers were on her lips.

 

“God, yes. Rey, yes, please more than anything,” he replied, bringing her face close to his and kissing her deeply.

 

He rolled over to his nightstand, only to be stopped by Rey. He looked at her with confusion, she bit her lip softly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

 

“I’m… I’m clean and I have the implant… if that’s okay? I mean… if you want to...” Her cheeks turned red as she waited for his response. He was speechless and a goner. All he could do was nod enthusiastically. She smiled as she sat straight up and moved a little bit down his body.

 

She held his cock softly in her hand, lining it up with her soaked entrance. She kept her eyes on him as she slowly slid down his length. She could feel herself splitting, his thick member stretching her in every way made her feel like a virgin all over again.

 

“Oh my God, Rey...” Ben choked out as she finally sunk into him. The feeling of her tight walls holding his cock like a vice would of had him cum instantly, but he wanted to savor the feeling of his girl moving up and down on his length.

 

“Fuck, sweetheart you gotta move or I’ll cum,” he said as he placed his hands on her hips. He guided her up and down slowly. It was bliss, pure bliss feeling her ride him. His hands reached up cupping her breasts, her stiff nipples brushed against the palm of his hand sending chills through her body. He grabbed the stiff bud, tugging at them softly, then switched to rubbing and cupping her breasts over and over.

 

“Oh fuck, Da-Ben!” she choked out as he pushed a little deeper into her.

 

“What was that sweetheart?”

 

“N-Nothing.” The tips of her ears burned knowing she had almost slipped.

 

“No no… say… it… for me… sweetheart.” he grunted,pushing in deeper and snapping his hips with each word.

 

“Fuck D… Daddy!”  Her head fell back as she felt him hit her G-spot hard.

 

Hearing her say that word set something primal off deep inside of him. He pulled Rey off of him and laid her on her back. He pinned her hands above her head, kissing her neck and nipped at the shell of her ear.

 

“That's right, sweetheart.” He fisted his cock before he lined it with her entrance. He didn't want to wait any longer, he pushed his cock back inside of her tight wet channel, both of them moaned in unison as he bottomed out inside of her.

“Oh my God,” he said softly, he pulled out slightly to only push back inside of her with a smack of his hips. He kept up this pace, his hand cupping and rubbing at one of her breasts while his hot mouth licked and sucked the other. Everything was in overdrive, Rey felt like her body was a live wire with the way Ben was touching every inch of her, his tongue tracing shapes on her breasts then slipping into her mouth, he was a sex God for being a virgin. Then it hit her, that bubbly feeling starting to build in her stomach, she was close again… and she wanted so badly to cum on his cock.

 

“Ben… fuck, I’m so close!” She dug her nails into his back as he started to pick up the pace of his thrusts. His hand made its way between their bodies, finding her clit he started to rub it feverishly.

 

“Cum for me, Rey… fuck!” he exclaimed as he felt the walls of her pussy clench around his cock, the walls fluttered as she cummed hard around him. Her hand held the back of his head, the other dug into his back as she started to come down from her high.

 

Ben followed shortly, he thrusted a few more times before his orgasm took over, shooting hot ropes of cum deep into her. "Ah fuck… fuck."  His erotic pace started to slow down as he came down from his high. Once he finished they both laid in a tangle of sweat and cum.

“Rey…. stay with me… please.”

 

“Of course, Ben. I’ll stay forever,” she replied as she brushed the sweat covered strands of hair away from his face. She placed a kiss on his lips and whispered, “Happy Birthday, Ben.”


End file.
